Passing Through Dimension
by Fuyuhara Sora
Summary: Another story from a scribble in my head, well... it's an one-shot story, feel free to read if you bored while waiting your favorite story to be update... i think this is enough for summary


A second One-shot from me, enjoy.

Warning: Bad grammar

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto nor Koihime musou etc. etc.

Hmm... Still have a long way for the other two arcs.

Naruto in here will replace Ma Xiu where it doesn't exist in Shin koihime musou game

* * *

This story, is where when Edo-Madara losing in the hand of Edo-Hashirama in the 4th great war shinobi, he blame Naruto of his failed plan and in desperate move Madara use the last resort for send Naruto to another dimension with help of juubi chakra. Many ninja even Sasuke try to stop the jutsu, but Naruto shove them because he still think only him who can be sacrificed in those war.

After embracing the jutsu he blanked out, not only to find he can't use chakra and can't talk to Kurama anymore but also transported to a place he told is in Maoling, a place he never heard of by someone named Ma Teng/ Ba To. Depressed, lonely, and emptiness start to crawl his heart after accepting he can't go back to Elemental Nation when Naruto was taken care by Ma / Ba family because of their kindness.

Someday he find out the world he live now is in chaos, a determination and a new goal is set on his heart, that is to bring peace in this world too. Amazed when Ba To finding his resolve, he decided to adopted Naruto to Ba family. Naruto try to refused it because he already enough of their kindness, but Ba To insisted and explained it was a sign of respect, Naruto who didn't know about the new world much just think it's an obligation then he can't help to accept it.

He become little brother (yes, a little brother) of Ma Chao / Bachou/ Sui and starts to learn a spear art wielding. His mischievous nature is still there, sometimes, he and his cousin Ma Dai / Batai / Tanpopo prank his sister and get a title the duo troublemaker.

On his birthday after two years practicing spearman ship, he get a two parts jade yin-yang symbol necklace from Ba To, trap (read : prank) tool kit from Batai, and a rare metal that told it's rumored to be part of a meteor by Bachou, he vow to make his weapon from it and use it for protect that deemed to be his precious one. When it done, he name it the 真紅妖狐 (Shinku Yōko) because of the color of metal and for memorial of his fur ball friend. When Naruto wield it for some measurement he blanked out and find himself in the front of familiar being, his friend, Kurama itself.

Naruto was told that Kurama is the rare metal itself, because of some dimensional... thingy Kurama extracted from Naruto and get solifided (as far I know, bijuu is a pure chakra) and became a rock/metal. Maybe it was because of Naruto devil luck to get the metal. Naruto was blown to happiness to meet his friend again and apologize to Kurama for can't hold the seal for longer so he can release Kurama in normal shape. Kurama just brush t off and tell him that it still can transform to bijuu youko itself.

After catch up each other, Kurama accept to help Naruto again for gaining peace, with agreement that sometimes Kurama allowed switch body to 'play' with his enemies.

In his new home, he's just someone who named Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, even it changed for being in Ma family, and only some people know his family true name. But in the battlefield, along with Ba To he become famous because of his passion and strength for engage with Lu Bu / Ryofu / Ren and live for tell the tale (still not when the anti-Toutaku-alliance formed).

In the battle of Hu Lao gate he manage to save Xiao hu dun/ kakouton / shun ran from an arrow before fight many armies so guan yu/ kan'u/ Aisha and zhang fei/ chouhi/ rin-rin can engage Ryoufu.

in this story, after Dong Zuo/ Toutaku/ Yue fall, Ba To is get poisoned by an army that wore Shu/ Gi uniform, Naruto and his sister is told that it was an act to erupt another chaos, Naruto was understand it but Bachou is stubborn, insist it was all Cao Cao / Sou Sou / Karin fault. Naruto was set on journey to find the cure, and when he's back, the blonde find many Gi army surround his house, not want to be coward in his own home and because he skilled enough, Naruto Shouted and demand why is Gi in his house. Many Gi soldiers tensed and prepare for engaging Naruto, but a halt shouted from Kakouton stopping them. Kakouton tell Naruto to follow her so they can explain all. Naruto was skeptical at first, but after confirming with Kurama that she doesn't have ill intent, he nod then follow her.

After arrived, he find Sou Sou is in there, beside her is Ba To, dying much to his grieve. Ba To ask Naruto for the last time to burn the house and look after Sui, because he want to give Sui freedom and a chance to make her own name as she always wants, and he can relax knowing that his daughter in safe hand. Naruto was refuse it, claim he already find the cure so Ba To can look after Sui himself. Once again Ba To was amazed of his 'adopted' son, he can find a cure that impossible to find, but his time is already end, Ba To give wishes good luck and say 'he is a pride to Ma Family', before he pass away. After some grieving moment, Naruto rise and prepare to fulfill what his 'father' wants.

Giving his last moment to pray and memorize the place he have been grown, Naruto then set fire to it, he saw the burning house intensely and savor it, his mind have flashback from his arriving to this world, accepted by his new family, the sadness, the joy happiness moment, all of it. He didn't even realize that tears leaked from his eyes.

Sou Sou who was still in there offered help to unite him with Bachou, she says Bachou is still fighting her army so, Sou Sou want to pull her back, and it was her own way to respect Ba To.

Nodding thanks to Sou Sou, Naruto see for the last time his burned house then throw in his half part jade yin-yang necklace before begin to follow Sou Sou. He knows, at this time Sui and Tanpopo are in no way can winning the war because of their emotion.

If only he refuse and wait a bit longer, now in the front burned Ba family house should be Sui and Tanpopo grieving with Naruto for their father, not a scene where Tanpopo slumped to her knees while Sui crying and screaming to heaven for the lost of her father and brother while holding a burned half jade yin-yang color necklace.

When Naruto arrive at the place, it already too late, the battle is over, one of Sou Sou general reported that Ba army is suddenly retreat and Gi is won because of it.

After the statement, Naruto excusing himself, he might be known where and why Sui recalls her army. But before he goes, Sou Sou stopped him, she wants Naruto to join her, and so they can achieve peace together. Naruto of course refuse it, saying his family waiting for him right now. But Sou Sou is stubborn, she give a signal for prepare to charge, 1000 vs. 1, if she can't get him, then nobody can't. Sure with Kurama's help he can take all of them, but to kill them all...

He was saved when Kakouton kneeling in front Sou Sou, asking for let Naruto go because she want to repay him when he save her at Hu Lao gate. After reconsidering, finally Sou Sou let him go, but if someday he meets her again, no matter how, she will make him join. Naruto only nod a little before muttering thanks to Kakouton then go out, back to the burned Ma family because his mind telling him that the reason retreating is Sui and Tanpopo hear an army of Gi in her house.

Charcoal... is the only thing he see right now, no sight of Sui or Tanpopo, only charcoal of a burned house. But he won't give up, the only thing in his mind is he must save his sister and cousin, not from prison nor from abduction, but from darkness and path of avenger. A writing on the ground he stood telling him to find them fast, he climbed to his horse then make a haste move leaving a words in the ground that saying 'In the name of Ba family, I, Bachou Mouki, swear to the heaven will kill Sou Sou with my own hands for killing my father and brother'.

It's been three month after he leaves the former Ba family house, he keeps going here and there to find Sui and Tanpopo, and he was slightly lost of hope, because it was very difficult to get information about neither his sister nor his cousin.

But then he remember someone dubbed 'messenger of heaven' at anti toutaku alliance meeting, thinking maybe he can help him, Naruto finally meeting the man, Hongo Kazuto in kingdom of Wu / Go, he told that Bachou, daughter of Ba To is at kingdom of Shu/ Shoku joining their forces. With no more wasting his time, he going to Shoku hoping he can meet Sui and telling her father last words.

Five days traveling nonstop, Naruto arrive at the city where main base of Shoku exist. He goes straight to the palace and asks a meeting with Bachou Mouki to nearby guards. After some process and clarification, Naruto is permitted to meet his sister.

He escorted to the main hall, in the inside he hear a gasp, before he saw who is it, Naruto get tackled by an orange blur. Still exhausted from the journey, he can't help it to fall to the ground. After adjusting his eyes, Naruto seeing it was Tanpopo who tackled him, crying and chanting words 'Nii-sama' over and over again. He embrace Tanpopo while petting her head and giving some soothing words, he rise a little but still on the ground, Tanpopo still hugging him and then not far from them, he saw his sister, Sui, trembling with holding tears in her eyes.

"Na... Naruto "Sui voice is slightly restrained, holding back sobs.

"...I'm glad you're okay, I miss you... Aneki "His eyes softened and a soft smile formed in his face while looking at his sister.

Can't holding it back, Sui dashed and hugging Naruto with firm, fear of losing him and leaving her, crying, letting out her tears of happiness for meeting her 'little brother' again.

After some moment she letting him goes and asked him how he can still alive. Naruto then telling her the truth, all of it from he manage to find their father cure, up to now. Once more, Sui crying for her father and this time, Naruto is soothing his sister. A Minutes later, Sui stand up and make a vow to make her father proud, followed by Tanpopo. Seeing his sister calmed down, Naruto rise and vow to help his sister and cousin then they laugh together, before a cough stopping them.

Many pairs of eyes looking at them, Naruto and Tanpopo scratched the back their head and smile sheepishly while Sui spluttering words of apologize. A girl that looks like have pink hair and have feathers tied to her two buns, wear a white and some green clothes with red skirt. Sui introduced her as Ryuubi Gentoku, the current lord of Shoku.

After some exchanging words with Ryuubi (Liu Bei/ Touka) and the others such as Kan'U, Chouhi, Chou un, Shokatsuryou, and Kouchuu, Sui then asking Naruto for joining them much to Tanpopo giddy second for it. The others is seems didn't mind of it. Naruto pondering little a bit before looking at Ryuubi intensely, gone his warm and calming attitude only replaced with nothing by seriousness and calculating look. The attitude is making everyone but Sui and Tanpopo tensed, the two former know this as a serious Naruto.

"Ryuubi Gentoku "Naruto voice is only contained seriousness, showing he is fully focused on her.

"Ha-Hai!" stuttered Ryuubi.

"Before I give my answer, I asked you... What is your goal in this chaos time? ".

The others who hear this, is confused a little before it clicked their mind and decided trusting the lord of Shoku to answer it. Naruto question's itself is just for determining himself to join or not.

Calming down a bit from a sudden change of atmosphere, Ryuubi taking a deep breath before answering " My, no, our goal is to end this chaos and bring peace, to end the people sadness, and protect the weak... also smile, we want to make people always smile " finished Ryuubi with firm

"..."

"..."

Silence, a minute Ryuubi answered the question, Naruto close his eyes and pondered the words, and then he gave his answer.

"...is...that's all?"

"Um" A nod from Ryuubi confirming it

"...Naive... "Is Naruto's respond with his eyes still closed?

"Eh?" a little startled Ryuubi, she did not expecting that.

" I said it was Naive, YOUR goal is " the statement make the others flinch, they already know it IS a naive goal but to hear someone voice it... maybe, now is the time where their lord know the reality.

"What do you... mean?" Ryuubi voice is little stuttered.

Letting out a sigh, he answered "Listen, to end the chaos... there is many ways to end the chaos and bring it to peace, but how will you maintain it? Or how you prevent someone to start a new one? "Asked Naruto

"...Tha-that's..." her voice ends with uncertainly.

" Sadness... is come from bad things, war will only leave survivors, a son would avenge his killed father by killing his killer, then the son of the killer would kill the son, it only take a time for them before start a crime, then chaos, before then... war will happened again. How will you end those cycles? "

"I... I don't... "Again, her voice ends with uncertainly.

"Protecting the weak is a noble thing to do, but for how long? The weak will only relied to the strong protector to shield them from the strong bullies, again, for how long? How will you make the previous, to trust the next generation for protecting the weak only because of... kindness?"

"I don't know "Ryuubi replied with slightly broken voice, she knows all of that, but she forgot about it, putting aside and focus on the war first.

Kan'U tries interrupting them but-

"Kan'U-dono! I'm still talking to your lord! "

Kan'U tried to say something but found a hand holding her and Chou un shook her head. Kan'U knows, this is one of trials for her lord to firm her resolve, but those broken voice her sister anything but blood is shaken her. A small nod a muttering sorry given from her to Naruto, much to her dismay. Her reply was a silence from Naruto.

" And the last one... smiles, the world is have many kind smiles, a happy one, a sad one, a relief one, a grim one, and a facade one, what make you think for kno- "

"I DON'T KNOW! "Shouted Ryuubi.

"..."

"I don't know... "

Everyone in the hall is shocked, it's the first time they see their lord this... sad? desperate ?, her eyes closed, tears leaked from it while sobbing, and her body is trembling.

" I don't know... all of it... all of those question, I already know it !... every night, every time I always think about it, the answer... every one of it, I don't know how to find the answer! " at this time, Ryuubi already crying openly, letting out her bottled emotion of her.

From all people in the hall, Kan'U and Chouhi is the most shocked one, they never know this side of their sister. Kind, caring, always smile and an air headed, is what they usually see in her, to see Touka thinking so hard and pressured herself with those thought, pride and angry surfacing in their heart. Pride because their sister is doing her best too for thinking about the citizen, and angry because they doesn't know their sister is burdened.

"I'm weak... can't even fight along my sister and friends, I'm not smart... I can't even make a plan like shuri-chan and the others, I'm useless... I even can't cook or help Yue-chan and Ei-chan" continued Ryuubi, the atmosphere kind more and more gloom, its kind sad to hear these statement from their own lord.

Still with closed eyes, Naruto face looking calm, even with heavy aura and a little killing intent towards him. Still, it's not what he wants to hear, because he knows, the answer is... something what he should choose at 'his own war'.

"Is that your answer?" asked Naruto once more.

"No... I don't even know the answer" replied Ryuubi despairingly.

A frown formed in Naruto face (still closing his eyes), he was slightly disappointed about this, but it was gone when he hear the lord of Shoku next words.

"Because, after all... I'm just a useless person who only can rely on the others, relying on my sisters, relying on my friends, while I- ".

Ryuubi self berated was stopped by a chuckle, it was from no other than Naruto himself. All Ryuubi general and friends including Sui and Tanpopo is angry at his respond, but they didn't voice it, choosing where this will be going, much to their anger.

_"_Nan_~da, shitteta jan! Kotae ga_*._ " _Naruto chirped happily while slowly eyes opening and smile forming on his face, his aura is changing to totally warm and kind.

"Eh?" is the only reply by now confused Ryuubi.

The others are no better, but it was voiced by Kan'U. "What... do you mean?"

Glancing slightly to Kan'U before he looking directly back to Ryuubi, he say "You know... humans is created to rely each other. When alone, people can't do anything, sooner or later they will seek or get help from someone, little did they know a seed of bond is planted in the heart, and in the future it either be bloom to the full or withered in half way, depend on how you take care of the seed " Naruto said.

The atmosphere slightly change, the tension is slowly lowered, a confusion and curious is added because of what Naruto said, because it's not really an answer to their thought and definitely more than that, well except Sui and Tanpopo, they know this very well, because Ba To always lecture them with the same speech. It was proofed when Naruto continued.

"Friend. Family. Home. Is what human need. Friends is like pier when you sailing in ocean at storming day, in life there will be always trouble lurking around, and the solution is up to you. For some people... they will stick on their pride and dealt it with themselves, ignoring for an opinion and feeling from their closest people. And the other people will discuss it with their fellow or friends to find the way out" slight add the pause Naruto glance towards Sui and Tanpopo before continue "And family... is where your precious peoples in there, the precious one that must be protected and make you strong. Whereas home... is where your place belong to, a place where have a piece of peace" finished Naruto.

All people in the hall are amazed by the speech, but they still confused for what it have to do with the 'answer'. Knowing what they thinking about, Naruto tell what the meaning of his words "What I really want to tell you is, when you sad, when you lost, when you confused, it's okay to rely on your comrade, friends, and your family. My teacher once tell me 'someone who break the rules are trash... but the one who abandoned their friend are worst than trash', and in my opinion, the one who even don't considering the feeling of their comrade, are worst being human-"

A smile... sometimes Sui is forgetting how wise Naruto can be, she knows when the speech end, but surprised that Naruto add his own. Sui never tired being amazed of what he did after all the time, she always pride of her little brother, but...

" After all, in this world... uh... hm... what is tou-chan say at that time... ah, I remember, after all, in this world, people will always like...eh... sorry, seems like I forget about the last one ehehehe " finished Naruto lamely while scratching the back of his head.

Everyone is sweatdroped at that, a snickering and a face palm sound can be heard from Tanpopo and Sui.

"Nishishishi... leave it to Nii-sama for making something being lame" say Tanpopo with her right fist in front her mouth.

"You, shut up" shouted Naruto, his finger pointing Tanpopo.

Sui put her hands to the waist while shook her head and sighing "Somehow, I know this will end lame"

"Gah! At least I say something cool! Aneki" is Naruto comeback

A smug formed in Sui face "Still... to end it lame like that...pfft"

"Grr...Better lame than someone wet themselves, you bed wetter! " exploded Naruto

"Wha-who are bed wetter you stupid whiskers" retorted by Sui.

"Tomboy!"

"Sea urchin!"

"Kitchen destroyer!"

"Peeping tom!"

"Flasher!"

"Trouble maker!"

"Klutz!"

"Ramen freak!"

"Horse maniac!"

Again, Tanpopo couldn't help snicker "Ni-shishishishi, Onee-sama and Onii-sama is embarrassing themselves"

"Shut up! Pot-tan" both of Sui and Naruto shouted.

"Wh-who are you calling Pot-tan!" shouted back Tanpopo.

"You are! Pot-tan" shouted both of Ba siblings but blood again.

And so... the bickering is continued, until a muffled laughter sound come from one person. They focused on those sound, and find Ryuubi holding her stomach and mouth, then, a muffled become full laughter that followed by a chuckles and giggles from the other. Naruto can't be helped for smiling to see it, the bickering is his intentional and hoping with it, he can return the warm and kind atmosphere, well... for finishing touch...

Naruto pointing at Ryuubi and say "What are you laughing at, you lord of air head!" only his head get smacked by Sui.

"You idiot! Don't point at random people and insult them especially at a lord! " shouted Sui.

"Bu-but... "

"No but!" Sui said with finality

"Hai... " (T_T)

Nodding to herself and satisfied to see her little brother being discipled, she letting her mind drifted for a moment before her eye widening, remembering where she at.

Bowing to Ryuubi, she spluttering some words "Ah! Touka-sama! I'm sorry! This-this is just... I'm sorry! " bowing again

"It fine Sui-chan" answered Ryuubi with smile

Letting out a giggle, the leader of Shoku fraction can't be helped for being amazed by the blond in front her. It was the first time that someone can make her heart turmoil in the first meeting. Anger, shock, depressed, enlightened, happy, and then amazed. Everything what he say about being human make her more realizing that human itself was a weakling in the first place, before they become strong for the other human. She make a vow to herself, she will think more seriously about achieve and keeping peace... with her friends.

Letting out a deep breath, she cough a little to gain all the attention once more.

"Well then, that was really an amazing lesson, it makes me realizing many things being human. I promise, I will think about gaining peace more and more seriously, with my friends! That's why-"

Ryuubi stand up from her chair before bowing "Thank you very much!"

The other except Naruto once again shocked by their lord action, someone who considered have a highest at social standing is bowing to a stranger.

Naruto just being Naruto, waving it dimissedly as if nothing happened "meh... that's not a big deal, after all... that what's friends supposed to do right?"

"Friends... then, that mean?!" realized Ryuubi

"Yeah... I'll join you" answered Naruto with a grin

A relief and happy can be filled in that room, another powerful soldier that will be their friend is joined them.

"Okay, I think an introduction is needed" say Naruto

_'Well... how about some flashy one, you ready Kurama?'_

_'__**LET'S DO IT NARUTO!'**_

His spear becomes glowing red before he grabbed it "I am the wielder of Shinku Yōko! The spear will protect of precious one!" Twirling his crimson spear with a spear master accuracy making the fox emblem glittering, letting out some powerful thrust and slash that make a wind slightly formed before he slammed the bottom part of spear to the ground leaving a little crack, he introduced himself.

"My family name is Ma, my first name is Kyu, my common name is Uzumaki, as for my fellow new friends you can call me by my true name, NARUTO!"

* * *

Thats all

for appearance and spear, you can find something cool via Google then and put it to naruto, it's up to you imagination

*what~ you already know of it

Ciao


End file.
